Behind Green Eyes
by DamnationAce
Summary: Tai's love life has been on edge of falling ontop of him ever since his best friend started dating his crush. But will this new girl be able to mend his broken heart? And what secret is she trying to hide? Taichi/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first story! I'm so proud. (Though I've just updated it).

**Taichi:** Can we get on with it?

**Author:** Sure, let's go!

**Yamato:** Wait, you're forgetting something...

**Author:** No I'm not! -shifty eyes-

**Taichi:** Oh right! ahum 'As much as she will claim otherwise, the author of this fanfiction does not own me.'

**Yamato:** Or anything else regarding Digimon.

**Author:** Meanies...

* * *

**...And I find things aren't as clear as I'd like them to be. **

Those lips. Those beautiful full lips. They were the perfect shade of red, and currenly curled into a sweet teasing smile.

'You're lucky you're cute' Taichi told her smirking.

Both of his hands were resting on her waist and now slipped around her. He ran them up and down her back several times, but stopped to pull her body closer to his.

Again he leaned in, pressing his lips against her... cheek? He placed a few kisses down her cheek making a trace to her ear. 'You enjoy doing this to me, don't you?' he whispered.

'Yes, I very much do' she smiled. For the last half hour Taichi had tried to kiss her, but at every attempt she had either turned away or pulled back just out of his reach. She know by now how impatient he was, but so enjoyed teasing him.

He rested his head on her shoulder, tired and agitated that he hadn't been able to taste her lips even once that evening.

The weight of her arms resting on his shoulders shifted as she let her right arm slid down his left arm, and ran her left through his hair.

Finally, Tai thought. A sigh of relieve went unheard by Aii as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

Taichi pulled back a bit, locking his eyes with the bright green ones in front of him. His hand left her waist and slid passed her cheek, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. He withdrawed his other hand quickly enough to cup her face before giving her time to react. He pulled her face towards his and placed his lips on hers.

Taichi slowly licked Aii's lower lip, who gladly opened her mouth giving him acces. His tongue darted into known territory, as he smiled at the girl's sweet taste.

* * *

_She was perfect. Of course she was dating someone else, how couldn't she? How could he be stupid enough to not think of that before he asked her out? Of course she had been to polite to decline. But naturally a girl like that would have guys swarming all around her. _

'Why are you sitting here all alone?' Sora placed her tray next to Taichi's and sat down, Yamato following close behind.

'Huh? Oh, I was just thinking' Taichi answered. He smirked as Yamato stole a few of Sora's french fries, only to be reminded he wouldn't be able to laugh at this before he had met _her_. Before, he would've been jalouse at Yamato. He would've given him a dirty glare and refuse to speek for several minutes before his big mouth got the best of him. Now he could do nothing but smirk.

He had long since realized he no longer had anything else than friendly feelings for Sora, which had definately improved the situation between him and Yamato.

'Thinking eh? That can't be good' Yamato joked.

'Very funny' Taichi rolled his eyes and began to take small bites of his burger. He hadn't told anyone about her yet. Nor about last night. Or the countless afternoons and nights before. Not to mention the phonecalls.

'What's wrong?' Sora asked him seriously. He refused to answer. He wasn't about to tell them he got dumped for another guy. That the girl he had been trying to get to go out with him for weeks had stood him up because of a phonecall from another guy, whom she claimed was 'just a friend'. But Taichi knew better.

'It's because his _date_ last night didn't go as well as he expected' Kari dumped her tray on the table and sat across from Sora.

'Date? You didn't tell me you were dating anyone?' Yamato raised his eyebrows to his best friend. And to think he had been feeling guilty for dating his best friend's crush!

'How did you know?!' Tai snapped at his little sister. He certainly didn't remember telling her anything about his date. Especially not the part about it not going the way he had planned.

Kari giggled a bit at her brother's facial expression. 'You wouldn't go through so much trouble to look good if you were just hanging with your friends. And you were back within half an hour, after which you were sulking all night. It doesn't take a genius.' She stated taking a bit of her sandwich.

_Damn..._ Tai thought staring at his plate as though it contained something of great interest.

'Sorry I'm late, what are we talking about?' Mimi grabbed a chair and shoved it close to the table as though they were discussing some masterplan.

'Tai's girlfriend' Yamato stated casually.

'She's not my girlfriend!' Taichi had shouted it out before realizing it. Blushing he slid back down in his seat as he realized several heads in the cafeteria had turned his way. But she wasn't his girlfriend. Much to his dismay.

'So when do we get to meet this mystery girl?' Mimi interfered, smiling interested. This had been just what Tai was afraid of; once they met her, they wouldn't get a moment of peace. Which they rarely had anyways. He wasn't anywhere near ready for his friends to meet her. Especially not while things were so awkward between them.

'Tai?' Kari asked a bit worried when he didn't respond but rather stared at the table lost in thought. She had never seen her brother act this way before, except maybe a few times around Sora after she and Matt just started dating, but apart from that... he was usually a loud and cheerfull person.

Taichi slid his cellphone out of his pocket, going through his Contacts. His finger hovered above the button that indicated her name. He wondered for a while whether he should call her, or text her. His thoughts strayed to her bright green eyes and cheerfull laugh. The way she wasn't able to kick a ball straight and the way she had been more than amused at his inability to produce proper sentences in front of her when they met. Instead he had just muttered a collection of random syllables pushed together untill his speech had finally returned to him.

'Tai?!' Kari called to her brother again.

'Hmm?' He directed his attention to his little sister, only to meet her worried face.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah...' he gazed quickly across the faces of his friends. 'Yeah I'm fine.'

But now his friends wanted to meet her. _This could be a problem._ His mind raced over the possibilities, but he had already decided it wouldn't be the best time for him to introduce her to his friends. Especially not now she kept running out on him.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please review! I'd like to know what I can improve and what you guys thought!

I plan on continuing soon! Unless everyone hates me xD. Stay tuned for part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hello everyone

**Authors note: **Hello everyone! Welcome to part 2 of Behind Green Eyes.

**Tai: **And may I remind you yet again, that the author of this fanfiction does not own me.

**Author: **Must you rub it in?

**Tai: **Yes, I really must. At least I didn't say you don't own anything else concerning digimon.

**Author: **But I don't...

**Tai: **I know. But I didn't rub it in!

* * *

**Busy after school?**

Taichi Yagami let himself fall against his locker as he pressed the send-button on his cellphone, waiting for her reply. He stuffed the last pair of books in his bag only to notice she had already replied; that was fast.

_I am, actually_

He furrowed his brow. She was probably meeting some other guy. He felt anger and dissapointment brew inside his stumich.

**Doing what?**

_Whatever you're doing. _

A smile crept over Taichi's lips as he read her reply.

**I'll be waiting.**

* * *

'So what's our next move?'

'I think that's fairly obvious. There's not a whole lot that we can do right now. I say we wait it out for a bit and try to figure out who's behind this' Aii let herself slide down the wall.

'Isn't it obvious who's behind it?!' Henry nearly shouted.

'Henry, calm down! People will hear' The brown haired boy shushed his friend.

'Sorry... I just...' Henry ran his hand through his short hair. 'I'm just tired of sitting around doing nothing'

'I thought you were suposed to be the pacifist?' Aii giggled a bit. 'But I don't think- What time is it?!' Aii jumped up at the sound of her cellphone.

'4:20, why?' the brown haired boy asked.

'Crap, I've got to go' Aii dusted off her jeans and made her way outside.

'But we're not done. Where are you going?'

'I'm suposed to meet Tai!' The girl yelled back as she hurried down the steps.

'Again?!' A slightly annoyed childish voice cried out.

'Apparantly. I don't like it either' Henry agreed, watching Aii leave towards the school.

* * *

'Tai!' Aii called out.

'Hey!' The young man with the unruly brown hair flung his arms around the girl.

'Hey' The girl greeted him back, granting him a peck on the cheek.

'You're late' Tai remarked.

'I know, I'm sorry. Class ran late'

'Then why were you coming from the other direction?' He raised his eyebrows.

Aii smiled at the comment, having no better response. 'I'm glad you're still here' She pressed her lips lightly on his, distracting him from his previous question.

'Hmm, me too' He managed to mutter out before claiming her lips again.

'I just need to get some books from my locker' Aii stated, before pulling her... what-ever-he-might-be-to-her, by the hand into her school.

Taichi looked around a bit awkward. Aii was 16, while he had just turned 18. She was still in middle school; everyone seemed so much... smaller than him. With Aii he never noticed it. His girl was suposed to be smaller than him. It was only natural. But it seemed as though someone had taken an entire teenage population and shrank them before pushing them together in school.

His awkwardness towards the younger students quickly seized when he realized some random boy staring at Aii. Protectively he wrapped his arm around her waist, running it lightly up and down her arm. He shot the boy a subtle deathglare, before turning all his attention to the dark-haired girl next to him. She was indeed something special. Green eyes were rare in Japan; her skin was tanned from her many afternoons she spend outside. Her hair was soft and had a silken glow. Taichi knew she probably just combed it; her way of fooling around all day usually caused her hair to be messy. But he liked it that way. It suited her.

Thud.

Aii banged her fist on her locker before entering the combination. 6-3-2-8. Without paying much attention to the young man impatiently waiting by her side, she stuffed a few books in her bag, replacing them with others.

'Aii'

With a small thud the teenage girl shut her locker and turned to her lover.

'Aii!'

A bit confused she raised her eyebrows. Who...?

'AII!'

'What?!' Aii turned around to come face to face with another boy. He was mere several inches taller than Aii was, but was no comparison to Taichi. His hair was dark blonde, which he contained with a black cap. On his side was another boy. Darker hair, shorter and definately more geekish-looking with those big glasses. He kinda reminded Tai of Jyou when he had first met him.

'Kazu, why are you still here?' Aii asked.

'Detention. I thought you'd be at the park by now. Are the others-'

'They are. Guys, this is Tai' Aii changed the subject rather quickly as she pulled Tai a bit forward by his hand, introducing him.

'Tai, Kazu' she pointed to the boy with the cap, 'And Kenta', the boy with the glasses.

'Really? You're Tai?' Kazu extended his hand, suddenly very interested in the tall man in front of him. 'Heard a lot about you.'

'Yeah, but now they really have to leave' Aii gave both of her friends a nudge in the back pushing them towards the exit, before grabbing Tai by the hand once again and leaving school grounds.

'What was that all about?' Taichi asked her once she sat down on a bench near the park.

'Nothing, they're just... It's nothing. How was your day?' Aii took his hand and started playing with his fingers. Her fingertips grazed slightly over the palm of his hand, sending shivers up his spine.

'It's getting better' He answered, leaning forward to kiss her. 'But we should talk' He added in an afterthought. He had decided three weeks of secret dates, late night phone calls and endless talks about whatever came to mind were enough for her to decide whether she was into him or not.

'That doesn't sound good' Aii started, backing away a bit.

'I've just been wondering...' Tai started, smiling. He didn't want to worry her, it was definately not his intention to break up with her. Not that they were officially dating yet... 'Are you even into me?'

Aii raised her eyebrows. 'That's a stupid question' She decided. 'If I wasn't, would I really be here?'

'That's not what I meant...' Tai admitted, resting his elbows on his knees. 'It's just all so... strange with you. I mean, the secrecy thing was cool two weeks ago, but now it's kinda getting old'. He continued. He rested an arm around her waist, making sure she wouldn't get up and leave.

'We don't have to keep it a secret, there are just some... things. Things I don't want you to get involved in.' Taichi noticed Aii was getting more and more uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. Part of him wanted to finish it; she either wanted to be with or she didn't. The other part would rather wrap her up in his arms and simply claim her as his.

'Things that would involve you leaving after every phonecall you get?' Tai asked, the first part of him winning. He was annoyed this Henry – whoever he was – had so much control over Aii to make her leave him after just one call or text message. And he hadn't missed the fact she was acting strange around certain people or that she kept him away from certain places.

'Taichi...' This was bad. She never called him by his full name.

A smile formed on her lips though. 'Don't worry about it' she added as she moved back closer to Tai on the bench.

'How can I not worry if you keep bailing on me every-' Aii was not making it easy to concentrate when she kept using her mouth as a distraction.

'Hmm' Aii stated as if that said it all. 'It's just for a little while. Everything will calm down soon' she added, nipping on Tai's jaw.

'Y-you sure?' Tai had to use all his concentration to stay focused on the problem. But deep down he knew it was futile. It was hard to care about much of anything when Aii set her mind to distracting him.

'Momenti' and she proceeded making sure Tai didn't worry about the phonecalls, or the secrecy, or anything else for a good while. And really, Tai didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey, sorry it took so long! Please review!


End file.
